


Princess

by yurp



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jooheon, Cute Lee Jooheon, Daddy Kink, Dom Im Changkyun, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sub Lee Jooheon, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, gay af, jookyun - Freeform, kinky im changkyun, kinky shit sorry, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurp/pseuds/yurp
Summary: Changkyun can’t resist Jooheon’s adorable nature.Jooheon is overwhelmed by how fucking kinky Changkyun is.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i love monsta x maknae line so much so i had to write this >‿‿◕
> 
> p.s. joohoney is baby :,(

_Fuck_ , he’s so painfully adorable.

Changkyun couldn’t handle how absolutely cute Jooheon looked snuggled into a warm blanket on the floor underneath him. His messy hair, his sparkly eyes, his plump, pink lips that were wrapped around a cherry lollipop (which Changkyun had bought Jooheon because the older had forgot his wallet... and because Changkyun couldn’t resist Jooheon’s puppy-like begging). It still baffled him that he was the youngest, not Jooheon.

But he had to admit, he fucking loved Jooheon’s baby-ish behavior. Something about the older’s habit of always looking to Changkyun for protection and sometimes even permission made something inside Changkyun twitch. A sense of confidence? Superiority? He didn’t have a clue. He would feel guilty about it if it didn’t feel so satisfying to order Jooheon to get on his knees and ask nicely if he wanted a bite of Changkyun’s food.

“Kyunie?” Jooheon’s slightly muffled voice interrupted the younger’s thoughts, “My butt hurts, can I sit next to you now?” Jooheon’s head was tilted up at Changkyun sitting behind him on the couch, the little lollipop in his mouth prodding his cheek outward and making his words slurred with extra saliva.

Changkyun paused the game he had been hardly playing this entire time, and he looked down at his older friend with fake annoyance, “Hyung, I already told you: If you want to sit on the couch, then you need to say it.” The youngest’s eyes and words had a deceptive edge to them, almost demanding Jooheon to obey.

Jooheon pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, “B-But... it’s weird, Kyunie...” he exclaimed in a whiny tone, his voice rising to a childishly high pitch.

His hyung’s wide, innocent eyes fed Changkyun the satisfaction he felt every time he trapped Jooheon into a situation like this. Even his legs, which were spread and on either side of Jooheon, were pressing into the older’s sides in a terrifyingly playful way. He admitted it, this was the first time he was doing something like this but... there’s a first time for everything, right?

”Alright, if you want to sit on the cold floor all night that’s fine with me,” Changkyun shrugged and resumed the game on the screen in front of them.

”W-Wait!” Jooheon clung onto one of Changkyun’s legs desperately. Changkyun practically felt the cute action squeeze his heart, but he thankfully didn’t show it.

A small, smug smile tugged at Changkyun’s lips. He paused the game once again, setting down the controller this time as well. He looked down at the older and hummed expectingly.

Jooheon’s hesitation twitched across his face, and a light blush crawled along his cheeks to his ears. He looked down at his blanket-covered feet before tilting his head up again at Changkyun, a (what was supposed to be look determined but really just looked fiercely adorable to Changkyun) pout on his lips as he tried, “May I sit on the couch with you, daddy?” The blush on his cheeks deepened with each word, but he managed a quick, “Please?” afterward.

Changkyun’s eyes darkened and he felt a strange heat traveling downwards. _God_ , why was he doing this to Jooheon again? He didn’t have an answer, probably because Jooheon’s slightly stained, suck-swollen lips looked fucking delicious right now... Wait, what? His eyes were scanning his hyung’s entire face and he couldn’t stop. Jooheon’s pretty blush, the cute mole above his eye, his beautiful dimples that were poking out even in this unexplainable moment.

”Changkyun?” Jooheon frowned and turned his body around so he was facing the younger completely, his hands resting on Changkyun’s knees. “Do I have to say it again?” His deflating voice made Changkyun both sorry and euphoric, strangely.

”No, baby boy. You did amazing,” Changkyun praised, running a hand through Jooheon’s soft, black hair.

Jooheon leaned into the touch without a second thought of the suggestive nickname the younger had just called him. If humans could purr, Jooheon would be doing just that right now under Changkyun’s touch. He leaned forward even more as his friend pet him, unknowingly inching closer to the area where Changkyun’s legs met. His innocent-minded hyung looked up at Changkyun with his lovely half-mooned smile eyes and deep dimples and perky lips still sucking alluringly on the lollipop and-

Fuck.

Why the fuck did he have to have on loose sweatpants _now_?

Changkyun quickly pulled the older up by his under-arms onto the couch before Jooheon could notice the younger’s growing problem. Jooheon happily cuddled into Changkyun without a complaint, and Changkyun desperately tried to keep his hyung’s grabbing hands from accidentally brushing his standing-at-attention crotch.

Changkyun’s love for his hyung’s ability of not being able to read slightly sexual situations disappeared as Jooheon began to playfully wrestle the younger, thinking Changkyun was just being playful as well. The youngest cursed his need to embarrass Jooheon and fulfill the weird satisfaction inside of him. The two tumbled around on the small couch for way longer than Changkyun wanted, but he was finally able to pin Jooheon down, his hips carefully angled at a safe distance from any of Jooheon’s body parts.

A joyful giggle sprung out of Jooheon as he looked up at the youngest, a wide grin on his face and a faint blush on his cheeks. “I let you win,” he complained lightly.

Curse Jooheon and the effect his cute ass actions had on Changkyun. He was literally sporting a full fucking hard on just from being on the receiving end of Jooheon.

To Changkyun’s horror, Jooheon pulled the younger down so that their chests were touching, wrapping his legs tightly around Changkyun with no escape probable. A small sound slipped out of Changkyun as his boner pressed right up against Jooheon’s crotch.

_Fuck_.

Changkyun had never in all the years of them living together in their dorms seen Jooheon’s face go that red before. His own body felt like it was on fire. Please someone kill him and save him from whatever this innocent teasing thing turned into.

”I-I’m sorry, Changkyun!” Jooheon released Changkyun like he was burning himself just from touching him. “I-I didn’t mean to... I n-never wanted t-to-“ Jooheon shut his mouth before he could say anything more, feeling like he was making matters worse. He felt horrible; he had just violated his friend’s body in a tremendously rude way and caused such an awkwardness to settle between them.

Changkyun knew he was blushing profusely but he felt like he had to take control of the situation somehow. _Fuck it_. He impulsively pushed Jooheon back down onto the couch and pinned his small, delicate wrists above his head with his left hand.

A pained yelp was choked out of Jooheon when his back roughly hit the couch. He looked up at the younger, wide-eyed and with the stupid lollipop still snuggly tucked between his thick lips.

”Fuck,” Changkyun breathed. His face was way too close to Jooheon’s, this realization only embarrassing the both of them even more. The only thing separating him and Jooheon’s lips was the stick of the goddamn lollipop.

He hopelessly reached for any excuse to spit out of why he had an erection from ordering his hyung to fucking call him daddy. _God_ , even the thought made him realize how inappropriate and stupid it was. Jooheon’s shaky, cherry-scented breath and tear-brimmed eyes didn’t make his thoughts any clearer. Instead, his only instinct was to do what he always did and satisfy that urge inside him to dominate his hyung. He felt like if he continued his usual teasing he’d be able to feel less embarrassed about his fucking boner. Changkyun spoke before completely mulling over what he was about to say.

”Spread your legs.”

Jooheon stiffened, his eyes wide and teary. “H-Huh?” he mumbled through the lollipop. 

What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Doing. Despite the wave of emotions crashing inside him telling him to stop, Changkyun swallowed roughly and tried again, “I said: spread your fucking legs.” His voice was surprisingly calm considering the fact that his heart was racing out of control. 

And Jooheon, innocent, attention-craving Jooheon, moved his knees apart hesitantly, his eyes suddenly unable to look up at the younger’s. Once he had his legs spread a notable distance, his eyes shyly fluttered up to stare into Changkyun’s, apprehensive and still hugely embarrassed.

The youngest moved his own knees to further spread his hyung’s plump thighs until his still wide awake dick was only a nudge away from the bottom of Jooheon’s thighs. Changkyun’s heart beat haphazardly in his chest until he felt it would just leap out. And, _fuck_ , he just couldn’t keep his eyes from returning to Jooheon’s sweet mouth working around and still sucking on that fucking lollipop. The quiet, sloppy sounds it made in the older’s mouth... No, the only way he would recover from his previous embarrassment was by equally embarrassing Jooheon. Yeah, that was why he was doing this. For sure. He had no other reasons. It was just to get back at Jooheon. 

Not wanting to lose the control he had over the older, Changkyun pushed his embarrassment to the back of his mind and continued with no more hesitation. 

“Did I say you were allowed to hold onto me so tightly like that earlier?” the youngest lowered himself to growl into the older’s ear, earning a shudder from Jooheon that was followed by a pathetic whimper.

“I-I said I was sorry, Changkyun! I swear it was an accident!” Jooheon whined around the lollipop hanging in his mouth; Changkyun’s hot breath on his ear made Jooheon twitch underneath the younger’s control over his wrists and legs. All he could do was mewl pathetically, “Kyunie, _please_...”

Wow. Why did Jooheon’s begging sound so fucking hot to Changkyun right now? He was pretty sure he felt a sharp twitch in his sweatpants.

Shit. This was supposed to be him getting back at Jooheon for embarrassing him by embarrassing him back but Changkyun was... enjoying this. More than the satisfaction he got out of forcing Jooheon to do other, far more innocent deeds. 

The youngest chuckled smugly at Jooheon’s reactions. He pressed his face even closer to Jooheon, his nose nuzzling into his hyung’s hair and his lips brushing Jooheon’s ear. Changkyun swallowed before whispering, “You were being a naughty boy...” He had no excuse for what he was doing now, no way was this just to embarrass Jooheon. But it felt so fucking _good_...

Jooheon struggled against Changkyun’s grip on his wrists uselessly, but for some reason the younger’s left hand was stronger than both of his. He felt so hot and flustered it was fucking killing him. Why did Changkyun have to be so dramatic? He would have gladly accepted a forehead flick or even a few punches for what he did. Jooheon sniffled and rolled the lollipop in his mouth around as his eyes filled to the brim with frustrated tears. _This_ was torture! 

Changkyun continued on relentlessly. “And you know what happens to naughty boys...” the younger hummed in an amused tone. He pushed his hips forward to connect with Jooheon, his hyung gasping at the feeling of Changkyun’s clothed dick pressing against his crotch for the second time that day. “...They get punished.” 

“P-Punished?” Jooheon squeaked adorably. “H-How?”

Changkyun lifted his head and used his free right hand to pull the wet lollipop out of Jooheon’s mouth, a string of saliva briefly connecting the candy to the older’s gorgeously glossy lips. 

“You’re gonna be daddy’s little princess tonight.” Changkyun stated simply like it was the most normal thing to say and placed the lollipop in his own mouth.

The older’s eyes widened. He had no idea what Changkyun meant, but if it was a punishment he knew it definitely wasn’t good. 

A whiny sound escaped Jooheon’s throat as Changkyun crunched the rest of the candy and threw the stick off the couch wherever. Kihyun would most likely claw his eyes out for letting a sticky lollipop stick touch the carpet, but he didn’t fucking care at the moment. The younger had more important things to do right now. 

“Keep your arms up or else,” Changkyun warned before he freed Jooheon’s wrists. 

Jooheon, not daring to disobey Changkyun, only adjusted his arms slightly to be more comfortable. He looked up at his younger friend innocently, scared of what exactly his punishment would bring him. 

Fuck, his hyung’s cuteness really could put a spell on Changkyun. He wanted to hear Jooheon cry and beg now, but he wanted to enjoy this thoroughly. 

Changkyun lifted himself off of Jooheon to tower over the other, their... _areas_ still squished together thanks to youngest. Every slight amount of friction making Jooheon’s blush travel down his neck.

Changkyun used both of his hands to push Jooheon’s loose white t-shirt up to bunch up at his neck, exposing the older’s lean chest and adorably pudgy stomach. A small, embarrassed and high-pitched ‘ _mph_ ’ broke out of Jooheon at the feeling of cold air hitting his bare torso that made Changkyun smirk in satisfaction. 

The younger placed his hands on Jooheon’s stomach and began to rub the older’s abdominal muscles in slow, sensual circles, almost massaging Jooheon. The action made Jooheon relax his tensed body instinctively almost immediately, making Changkyun more confident and Jooheon even more embarrassed at his own reaction. The youngest dipped his circling hands lower and lower, getting dangerously close to the low hemline of his hyung’s loose basketball shorts. 

But before his surprisingly-good-at-massaging hands could come in contact with Jooheon’s forbidden area, Changkyun swooped upward to the other’s chest to knead deep circles into Jooheon’s pecs. 

Jooheon had no idea how this could count as punishment, seeing how great although really fucking embarrassing it felt. He wondered what their fellow members would feel walking in on the two now. The maknaes in an endearing position with Jooheon’s whole chest being out and Changkyun’s hands feeling, groping everything he could reach above Jooheon’s hips. _God_ , Jooheon wished his friend would hurry on with this whole thing and get it over with.

Oh, on second thought maybe not. Changkyun had worked his magical hands on a particular sore spot on the top of Jooheon’s stomach and it felt so fucking good to be relieved of. 

“Daddy likes when you make those pretty sounds, princess,” Changkyun purred alluringly. 

_What_? Exactly what kind of sigh had Jooheon just made? His torso felt like it was on fire, especially wherever Changkyun was massaging him. 

“U-Um, I- _ah_ -“ Jooheon started before closing his mouth, mortified at the pleasurable sound he had just made.

Changkyun’s hands were on his chest once again, and the younger’s thumbs had just lightly brushed over Jooheon’s nipples. 

Changkyun marveled at his hyung’s response to his simple touches. He pressed both of his thumbs onto the older’s nipples and started rubbing the hardening skin, earning himself a squirming Jooheon. His hyung was desperately trying to steady his shaky breathing to no avail. _Fuck_ , Changkyun could watch Jooheon bite his tasty bottom lip and struggle to be quiet all day. 

“S-Stop... _Changkyun_ -“ Jooheon whimpered in a tone Changkyun had never heard him speak in, but was fucking loving at the moment. 

The younger had no idea how he could be any harder, but apparently he could. And he was now. 

Despite his growing arousal, Changkyun managed to keep his smugness. “I told you earlier, princess. Call me daddy.” He growled before he bent down to place a wet kiss right on Jooheon’s left nipple, a shiver running down the older’s spine at the contact. 

_Earlier? As in before they were playing patty cake with their dicks earlier?_ Jooheon thought as he fought to not voice any of the fluttering tingles he was feeling deep in his stomach from the combination of Changkyun now lapping at one of his nipples and pinching the other along with the friction of their clothed crotches rubbing together. 

“P-Please... m-make- _mm_ ~” Jooheon shut his eyes as if that would make it any less horrifying that he just full on moaned. And in front of his friend Changkyun of all people.

“What was that?” Changkyun lifted his mouth from Jooheon’s chest, replacing his tongue with his free hand and continuing to play with his poor hyung’s nipples. He was now fluidly grinding against Jooheon, even making pleasured sounds himself. 

Jooheon felt so overwhelmed it was driving him crazy. He didn’t even notice the fact that he had subconsciously spread his knees even farther apart to give Changkyun easier access to his crotch. 

“I-I... shit- _ah_ -“ Jooheon’s breath hitched as the younger sped up the delicious circles he was making with his hips.

“Does my princess like that?” Changkyun’s deep voice breathed into the his hyung’s ear, causing Jooheon to shudder and bite his juicy bottom lip. 

“Uh-huh...” Jooheon babbled sloppily as he nodded. 

This had to be the best punishment the older had every received. Well... at the cost of his self-dignity. But Jooheon didn’t give a shit now. He was currently bucking his hips upward slightly every time Changkyun hit a particular sensitive spot on his dick, whimpering and panting. 

The older threw his head back, stifled moans escaping his mouth. Jooheon felt like he might just cream his pants because of Changkyun and his punishment. He was going to fucking cum from being Changkyun’s little princess. “ _D-Daddy_...” 

A cocky smile crept onto the youngest’s face, and he brushed his lips over Jooheon’s ear. “Good boy.” Changkyun praised in a sweet tone, as if he were talking to a puppy or a baby. He changed to his regular deeper voice to murmur threateningly, “Know who you belong to.” 

Jooheon didn’t think he could be affected anymore by Changkyun, but he felt practically a million butterflies erupt in his stomach from the youngest’s words. He felt so bashful and squeamish. God, he fucking loved being called a good boy. He fucking loved being good for his daddy. 

Changkyun bent his head to plant kisses along Jooheon’s jaw. He didn’t give two shits about the possibility that any of his members could come home early right now from their schedule and see him and Jooheon tangled together on the couch desperately trying to get off. _Shit_ , the risk was only turning him on more. 

“Daddy don’t stop!” Jooheon cried, hardly recognizing his own voice. The squeaky, breathy, sensual sound was so different from his regular voice. If anyone else ever heard him like this, he would dig himself a hole and hide in there for the rest of his life. 

Changkyun let out a deep groan against Jooheon’s neck. This was way more than getting back at Jooheon for giving him a boner... but he didn’t fucking care anymore. He yanked his right hand away from Jooheon’s chest and placed it on his hyung’s hip to stable himself more and get a better angle. 

Jooheon arched his back in response, his high-pitched moans now loud and whiny.

Fuck, the older was so close. Everywhere Changkyun was touching him and feeling him... he couldn’t handle it. The rough texture of his own boxers and shorts being rubbed against his dick, the way his younger friend was flicking his nipple, Changkyun’s mouth sucking harshly on the skin of his neck... 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Jooheon gasped and curled his toes, the tight pressure in his stomach ready to burst. “ _Fuck_ , daddy!” 

Changkyun jerked his hips against Jooheon a few more times before the older convulsed underneath him and spilled into his own shorts with a cry of pleasure. The younger roughly humped his hyung a few more times until he cummed as well, moaning shakily. 

The two laid on the couch breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. Changkyun looked down at Jooheon, satisfied at how he completely broke the older. Jooheon’s intense blush that was still spread over his cheeks and neck, his naked chest heaving up and down shakily, his obviously soiled shorts. 

“U-Um...” Jooheon mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under Changkyun’s intense stare. 

Changkyun focused his attention onto Jooheon’s pretty face, both of them gazing into the other’s eyes. 

“Y-You sound like a girl,” Changkyun awkwardly broke the silence. Shit, that was supposed to be a joke but he had worded it weird. He hurriedly spit out, “Like when you m- I mean- Wait, no- I mean-“ 

Jooheon giggled, the sound lighting up the whole room and making Changkyun’s heart almost explode out of his chest. The older grabbed the youngest’s hands and laced their fingers together with the cutest grin on his face. Jooheon’s giggle evolved into a whole laugh that eventually got more obnoxiously loud. 

Changkyun scowled to try to keep his own laugh from bursting out. “Shut up, you fucking loser.” His angry act broke almost immediately and he let out a snorting laugh, leaning his forehead to press onto Jooheon’s. 

Jooheon hiccuped a few times before finally shutting up, staring into Changkyun’s eyes lovingly. “Can I cuddle you _now_?”

”Lets take a shower first.” The younger pressed his lips onto his hyung’s dimple. “Your cum smells like battery acid.” His voice broke into a cackling laugh, and Jooheon pushed Changkyun off the couch.

”Fuck off!” Jooheon squawked, unable to keep himself from laughing at the sight of the youngest tumbling onto the floor.

”Now you’re gonna get it.” Changkyun stood up, a menacing aura surrounding him. 

Fearing for his life, Jooheon grabbed the blanket that had been abandoned during their... _session_ (he was too embarrassed to call it anything else at the moment) off the floor and wrapped it around himself for protection. His frantic giggles were the only thing that made the situation less life-threatening. 

“Come here, baby!” Changkyun boomed in a horrifyingly low voice and dived onto the couch. 

Jooheon squeaked as they began to wrestle once again, the younger unhesitatingly grabbing at whatever he pleased. He didn’t mind the little flirty squeezes and gropes. _Okay_ , he fucking loved it. Especially when Changkyun touched his thighs and came close to his uncomfortably sticky boxers.

“Stop, you’re making me h-har-“ Jooheon stopped himself before he said anything more at the sound of jangling keys. 

Apparently Changkyun didn’t hear anything, and he continued to push all of the buttons on Jooheon that he knew would make the older huff and puff in pleasure. Jooheon desperately shoved Changkyun off of him and crawled on top to keep the youngest from doing anything more. The younger bit his lip, obviously enjoying the view of Jooheon straddling his waist. 

“Wha-“ Changkyun started before Jooheon slapped him, maybe a bit too hard, across the mouth to keep him quiet. 

_Huh, that was weirdly hot._ The strange thought popped into the youngest’s mind to his surprise.

Before the older couldn’t frantically apologize for being too rough, Hyungwon stumbled into the room. His exhausted face looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, and his clothes were already being strewn everywhere haphazardly. Their tall hyung, now only in his undershirt and boxers, finally spared the two a glance. He looked them up and down, Jooheon sitting on top of Changkyun and their paused game still flashing on the tv. 

“Fucking weirdos...” Hyungwon mumbled and turned around to head off to his room. 

The two maknaes watched Hyungwon leave silently. Once their hyung had closed the door to his room, they looked back at each other and burst into laughter. 

When they were able to stop laughing and actually breathe, Changkyun said, “For real though, I feel gross. Let’s take a shower.” 

Jooheon nodded and let out a cute ‘mhm!’ before getting off of the younger and hurrying off to the bathroom, his messy hair bouncing with each step.   
  


Changkyun chuckled and followed his hyung. He really hoped stuff like this with Jooheon could happen more often...

**Author's Note:**

> that was a shit ton but i hoped y’all liked it :) i take constructive criticism so feel free to comment!!! :D this is my first ever fanfic short so i wanna know what y’all think!


End file.
